Slytherin Heart
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Draco is in trouble, and his heart won't deny it. Is suicide his only choice? Plz R&R!


A/N: Not mine. Dun flame me please just review…

Slytherin Heart

Draco Malfoy was fed up with the world. His father was a dangerous death eater who was forcing him to join the ranks as soon as he was of age, and his mother was a pitiless coward in it for the money. He had no true friends; merely others who wanted a chance of gaining power. Power was good, but that's not what he wanted.

He wanted Hermione.

It would probably never happen, and he realized that. His one fantasy of her turning from her beloved Potter and Weasely was what kept him going, but it wouldn't much longer. He saw her too often, and his heart (the heart that most of the staff and students had grown to believe was a pitiless black hole) broke each time she frowned at him, but grinned at Pot Head and The Weasel. 

Probably worst of all was that Draco had no one to talk to. No one would understand his problems, except for Snape, but Snape was too…too… "Snapish" for Draco to consider him as an option. Crabbe and Goyle only hung out with him on their fathers' orders, and Draco would kiss Hagrid before going to Dumbledore, but…

But…

Now Draco was in the library, and a few mere feet away was Hermione. His flesh yearned to hold her close, but she was already regarding him with suspicion. 

Draco stood up and

__

(Damn this uncontrollable strut)

walked over to her. She glanced up at him, seeming utterly bored by his arrival. "What is it, Draco, need help reading 'See Spot Run'?"

__

(I don't want to hurt her…)

"No, mudblood, I merely came over here to do something. Not that." Draco drawled, adding the last quickly upon seeing her begin to pack up.

__

(Don't leave me; I need you)

"What, Malfoy?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

__

(God, help me through this)

Without a reply, Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione hard on the lips. Before she could react, he pulled away, turned, and fled the Library as quickly as possible.

~*~*~*~

"That git did WHAT?!" Ron and Harry cried in unison. 

"He kissed me!" Hermione cried back, still in shock.

"I'll kill him…" Ron muttered darkly.

"I'll hold him, you punch." Harry added. 

The boys glared darkly, then whipped out Harry's Marauder Map. It showed them that Draco was on the roof. With hardly a glance towards Hermione, they set off to cripple Malfoy.

~*~*~*~

"Can you help me, can anybody hear me? Can they even see me…this is my reality…" Draco sang, standing on the edge of one of the Hogwarts Turrets. "Mama says it's just a crush… Just be my angel, of the Morning, angel, just be my friend when I'm in need…baby…" He sang snippets of muggle songs, simply because certain lyrics stuck out to him. He ignored the pounding of feet behind him.

"Malfoy!" Ron growled. "What did you kiss Hermione for? She doesn't need your scum on her."

Malfoy didn't acknowledge the Gryffindor's growl. "When you see me shed a tear, then you will know that it's sincere." He sang softly, staring fixedly over the edge at the long drop.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "I don't give a damn about you, but why did you hurt Hermione? She's never done anything to you; so you can just bugger off."

"Can I really, Potter? Do I have your permission?" Malfoy asked in a soft voice.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

Malfoy turned slowly, a solemn expression on his pale face. "Nothing you will ever understand, Weasely. Give Hermione my love, will you?" He asked Harry. "Blue moon…you saw me standing alone…" he hummed again, too quietly to be heard by others than himself.

"What?" Harry asked, uncomprehending.

Draco smiled bitterly. "Have fun in potions, Potter." He nodded briefly to Ron, then he spread his arms out at his sides, and allowed himself to fall backwards. Over the edge he went, falling to suddenly for either Ron or Harry to react.

Down Draco Malfoy fell, and took his troubles with him, along with his torn, slytherin heart.

A/N: Hope you liked this, I'm really depressed today, so I'm going around having my favorite characters randomly commit suicide. Cheery, huh? Please review!


End file.
